Alone in the dark
by Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned
Summary: Hwoarang is confuesd by his feelings for Jin after Hwoarang won the 4th tounament he pushes them away and gets depressed in the process. JinHwo Yaoi UPDATE The group are n there way to Korea but the boat breaks down what will happen? Chapter 9 up
1. Jin's POV

Chapter 1 Jin's POV  
  
I'm so alone, so confused...  
  
Seriously, I am, I have hardly any friends and no family that I can trust... This is going to be hard for me, but I need to explain...  
  
My name is Jin Kazama, yeah you heard right the great grandson of Heihachi Mishima, I've heard all the rumours at school;  
  
'Isn't he Mishima's grandson'?  
  
Yeah not bad Huh?'  
  
'I wouldn't mind having the luxury'  
  
I'd be in his shoes any day'  
  
Would they though? I sincerely doubt it if they had lived one day of my life, It's not really luxury, more like mental torture, Being followed everywhere, having virtually no privacy, and no one close to talk to... Oh sure I have Ling, she's like a little sister I'll never have, but she'd never understand, she's still in that 'So-cute-it-makes-you-sick' stage, believe me I didn't think anyone would understand...  
  
That was until I met Hwoarang, yes Hwoarang, my 'rival', he's been in similar situations as me, people close to us dying, vowing for revenge. Eventually we wanted revenge against each other; I guess you all know the story.  
  
You know, the one where me and Hwoarang fought and we drew, well that was true and he hated me for it, I was so sure he did, because the same night we fought, I heard his master died by the hands of Toshin. I felt so guilty about that, maybe if I hadn't had been there he could have saved his master...but I also feel relived, because maybe I saved his life that night, I'm glad I did, I was scared for him.  
  
Yes you read it right I, Jin Kazama was scared for my rival, I still am in a way, it's because I love him, I Jin Kazama am in love with my foremost rival Hwoarang.  
  
Sounds strange doesn't it? Well I can't help how I feel about him can I? Hwoarang is quite a catch, he's sexy, strong, beautiful... do you want me to go on? He's perfect in my eyes, I'm surprised that Hwoarang doesn't have a girlfriend...though come to think about it, Hwoarang doesn't seem the type to settle down with a girl, a guy then? Maybe he's BI?  
  
What am I thinking? I know for a fact that he's 100% straight, or at least I thought he was because he always had the girls from the tournaments flocking all over him. I was jealous, but at the same time it hurt, I knew, or thought, that he would never love me back, now I'm not so sure any more.  
  
I guess I'd better tell you what had happened. I entered the Tournament but I lost in the 7th round, I was pretty deflated about that, but I decided to get out of here before my so called 'Grandfather' came after me again, but that all changed when I received a message from Hwoarang telling me to wait in the parking area at midnight.  
  
My heart skipped a beat, I knew in my mind that Hwoarang probably wanted to kick my ass again, but my heart held tiny beacon of hope. So I waited, keeping out of sight until it was all over. I heard Hwoarang won, and I couldn't think of anyone else that deserved to win more than he did, so at midnight, I waited just as the message said. Then I heard then, the quiet, catlike footsteps only one fighter could posses, but I didn't turn; I was trying not to blush at the very *strange* images that were rolling in my head.  
  
"So your finally here" Hwoarang called, I wanted to jump on him right then and there, his voice was such a turn on for me, it was always strong and clear, full of pride and determination, it's unique.  
  
"So what do you want?" I wince at how harsh it sounds now, but I couldn't think of anything else to say, I knew what he wanted but he didn't know what I wanted...him.  
  
Hwoarang walked up to me slowly, my breath catching in my throat as he moved I wanted to pant and drool but I didn't, I kept hold of my sanity as he stood alongside me, looking in the opposite direction. "I never got to fight you at the Tournament, I'll take you on right here right now".  
  
I blinked and sighed, my mind had been right. "There's no reason to fight" I sighed hoping I didn't have to fight him, but knowing all the same that I would have to, noting the look an his face, he looked as thought he would be more than happy to oblige, but there was something I couldn't place and still can't... "You aint got one well I do!" That was Hwoarang's reply, I turned and there he was in his teak wan do stance I had grown to love, it fit him perfectly.  
  
So we fought, I won't go into the details, it would take to long, but I can say that I gave in, and Hwoarang finally beat me, it took hours though, we both bore cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. We stood staring at each other panting, I desperately tried to push out *very* dirty thoughts about Hwoarang and me as his sweaty chest rose and fell rapidly.  
  
That's when all hell broke loose. I heard this clicking sound, and from the look Hwoarang gave me, so did he. Suddenly about seven or eight guards burst into the scene, they weren't Tekkenshu, I could tell by the uniforms, but I looked at Hwoarang, I'm not stupid I knew they must be after him, but why?  
  
I glanced at Hwoarang, he looked so downhearted, my heart broke, oh sure he didn't look it, but his eyes showed me everything. Have you ever heard the saying 'the eyes are windows to ones soul?' well I just saw Hwoarang's and I didn't like it.  
  
"Sergeant! Desertion is an offence punishable by court Marshall, Give your self up solider! I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Hwoarang? In the army? Ah now I get it, Hwoarang must have gone AWOL (Absent without leave) to enter the tournament! I heard Hwoarang sigh next to me, and I decided to do something about it, I attacked.  
  
I punched upwards to the solider on my left, before kicking the solider on my right unconscious. I heard Hwoarang whistle, seemingly impressed, before he circled the air gracefully, knocking down three of the guards around him, then, landed stealthily, blowing a strand of hair away form his face. I saw the fiery spirit rekindled, once again.  
  
I guess you know what happens next? Yeah me and Hwoarang sprinted behind a blue 4X4 and sat down, we didn't say anything for a moment as bullet's whizzed past us. "Kazama, remember I kicked your ass back there". I blinked, was Hwoarang trying to be nice? I had died and gone to heaven. "Hey you listening?" I looked up at him and nodded, Hwoarang accepted this and nodded back before he said something I never thought I'd hear coming out of his mouth. "I'll give you a chance to even the score at the next tournament, you'd better show up" then he smiled at me, not smirked, smiled and he wanted to see me again? I really HAD died and gone to heaven, and because of that I couldn't help but smile back at him. Then Hwoarang glanced around the car and paled, he grabbed me and we ran towards the exit before the blue 4X4 exploded.  
  
As soon as we were in the dark hallway, we were engulfed in smoke, I could see perfectly well because of my devil gene, but Hwoarang couldn't, I could hear him coughing like hell next to me. So I hauled him to his feet and dragged him to the exit door. Once we were there I let go of him and we both stepped outside.  
  
Hwoarang went to his bike that was stashed nearby, but he didn't ride off, he bent down and began to check it over, I turned quickly and began walking thinking he wouldn't miss me, I was wrong, because what happened next was something I had dreamed of for a long time. "Hey Kazama!" I turned slightly and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah?" Hwoarang sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Thanks for helping me get rid of the army, I guess I owe you one" I chuckled quietly and shook my head.  
  
"No were even" I replied, turning down an alleyway, well I was... until Hwoarang grabbed my wrist and pressed me up against the wall. I didn't know what to think, until he kissed me.  
  
Yes Hwoarang kissed me I was quite surprised my self, but I wasn't going to waste the opportunity and I settled into it, it was fantastic, did I ever tell you how fantastic Hwoarang tastes? he tastes...tangy yet sweet like apples and cinnamon. I t was a pity it only lasted for about 5 seconds, then Hwoarang pulled away from me, a huge blush on his face, then he grabbed his bike and rode off with out a backwards glance at me.  
  
I was in shock, the only thought I cloud register for about half an hour was 'What the hell just happened?' I was numb, but I needed to move, those army officers would be coming soon. So I forced myself to go on the run once more.  
  
It ironic isn't it? The one thing I never thought I'd get, I end up having unexpectedly, I'm not sure, even now what to do, whether I should go and find Hwoarang, or leaving it. but I can't how can I after he kissed, me? I've got to know, I guess my mind's made up I'm going to find Hwoarang, I have to...  
  
Erm what do you think? Good bad? Tell me! Please review! Reviews are my life source I thrive on them!  
  
Jin: God...I had no idea how...  
  
Me: Depressed you were?  
  
Jin: Err yeah but I wasn't going to say that  
  
Me: Oh... what were you going to say then?  
  
Jin: I had no idea I was that obsessed with Hwoarang! I so am not!  
  
Me: Oh whatever your just in denial! I know what your up to when you and Hwoarang are supposedly 'sparring'! So there!  
  
Jin: *Blanches* you are really sick!  
  
Me: Thank you! Okay people review! Now or else! Bye *Evil laughter* I'm watching you! 


	2. Hwoarang's POV

Chapter 2 Hwo's POV  
  
I have gone crazy.  
  
Yes I Hwoarang, the Blood Talon, am officially insane.  
  
What got into me? Why the hell did I do that?  
  
I guess I shouldn't lie to my self, I've known the truth for a long time, and I'm just to damn stubborn to admit it!  
  
The whole problem starts with Jin Kazama my 'Rival', the guy I'm supposed to hate most in the world.  
  
The thing is I don't.  
  
I don't hate him; hell I don't even dislike the guy! I 'd like to say I had no clue as to what was happening to me but that would be lying, and yeah I've lied to people, but there's nothing worse that lying to yourself.  
  
It took a hell of a long tome to figure the 'Jin Kazama' thing out and it took even longer to figure out I wasn't losing my sanity. I Hwoarang am Bisexual or should that be gay? I haven't really loved a women...I suppose I'm gay then, not that It matters the thing is, I'm lusting after Jin Kazama.  
  
No I don't love him, seriously I don't...I don't and never will, I've promised myself that much but, I guess it's gonna be hard to prove after I kissed him.  
  
Yes I kissed him, so wipe that shocked look off your face. Look I can't help it if Kazama is drop dead gorgeous...wait did I just put Jin and gorgeous in the same sentence? Now I'm screwed, okay I admit it Jin Kazama is fucking sexy; he's strong, kind, loyal... I don't know Jin also has this mysterious aura around him; it's hard not to be curios about him. I guess he's been hiding things, but with a family like his I don't blame him, I feel sorry for him.  
  
When I first met Jin, I couldn't help but started at him, he has such a great body, I nearly drooled right then and there, but I snapped back to reality thinking it was nothing, the way he fought was fantastic and still is, though I heard his fighting style had changed since the last tournament, after he went hiding from is asshole of a grandfather for god knows what reason, maybe I'll find out one day... Anyway we fought and drew, I was stunned, no one had ever drawn or beaten me before and I felt strange...  
  
At first I thought that maybe it was anger I was feeling. You know, the must-get-my-revenge-on-the-asshole-that-beat-me type anger so I vowed revenge against him, believe me it was bad and master Beak dying at the hands of Toshin, on the same day, didn't help matters at all.  
  
But the strange feeling consumed me even after Jin had beaten me again and disappeared in the third tournament. I suppose it hit me I was gay when I was in the army, I won't go into the details, and I don't think you want to know.  
  
Anyway I entered the fourth tournament, won yada, yada, yada... but I had unfinished business to attend to, you know the whole must-get-revenge-on- Kazama-for-beating-me-twice thing, so I sent him a message with instructions, and prayed he'd gotten it, Because if rumours about his family trying to kill him are true, he wouldn't hang around for long. It took me by surprise when he was there, his back to me, waiting. I smiled, now was my chance to kick his ass...okay those weren't my real intentions, but it would sure as hell make me feel better!  
  
I won't go into details because I'm to damned lazy but I ended up on top... err I mean I won the match that's all, thought the thought of groping Kazama was quite tempting...  
  
So I finally beat Jin, It felt good to battle my so called rival again, though Jin didn't seem to pleased, and was that a faint hint of I blush I could see on his face? Must have been me, but there was something I couldn't place...  
  
Then the Army came. Great, that's just what I needed, I saw Jin raise an eyebrow at me out of the corner of my eye, and I sighed, things were just getting better and better...  
  
"Sergeant! Desertion is an offence punishable by court Marshall! Give yourself up solider!" I sighed again this could NOT be happening to me! You know when they say when one part of you life perks up, another part of it plummets to hell? Well that theory was about to be tested.  
  
"Hey..." I frowned Kazama was speaking? Why? Was he trying to help? Maybe I'd read him wrong after all.  
  
There was a whirl of black and red as Kazama hit out to two guards with amazing speed, I couldn't help but whistle in awe, then I smirked and decided to pull off a few moves too! Once we'd freed our self we ran like hell before we got shot, before we skidded behind this blue 4X4 and settled down for a minute.  
  
"Kazama remember, I kicked your ass back there" I glance at Jin, he was lost in his own thoughts but I wanted an answer. "Hey you listen' to me?" Jin turned to me then nodded, I took that as a yes and we once again lapsed in to silence I sighed I didn't want this rivalry anymore, it was kind of wearing me down, so I decided to try and settle a score. "I'll give you a chance to even the score at the next tournament, you'd better show up" Then I smiled, I couldn't help it, I mean look at the situation we were in!  
  
The in turned around and saw on of the soldiers putting a grenade in to a launcher, and I blanched. I grabbed Jin and I pushed him into the exit just as the whole car exploded.  
  
So I saved us from being blown to oblivion, but at the rate I was going, I was gonna choke to death! I felt Jin grabbed me and drag me away from the smoke and outside, as soon as I was I went to check my bike, but only because I had a huge blush on my face, I wanted to pull Jin on top of me and scream 'Fuck me now!' in his face before kissing those lips of his, but I resisted I didn't want to, but my body seemed to.  
  
I heard footsteps and I realized Jin was leaving. "Hey Kazama!" He turned to me. "What? I looked at him and scratched the back of my neck nervously, apologizing is NOT one of my strong points. "Thanks...for getting rid of the search team... I guess I owe you one" I heard Jin chuckle in amusement, Damn they chuckle it was REALLY turning me on! "Were even" was all he said.  
  
Okay I admit it, I couldn't take anymore after that, I was so turned on I couldn't resist, I grabbed Kazama, pushed him against the wall and kissed him as if my life depended on it. Have I ever told you how damn good Jin is as a kisser? It's fantastic he tastes sweet, like sugar...  
  
Of course once that went through my mind, I found my self control once again and broke the kiss, I must have been blushing redder than my hair but I didn't stop, I couldn't face Jin after that. So I grabbed my bike and fled.  
  
I don't know what to do now, I'm so fucking confused, I want Kazama so much, it's hard to keep away from him, and I know he's looking for me, I just don't want to be found, not by the Army, and not by him, I need to figure my life out first then maybe I'll talk to Kazama...  
  
Me: Yay Chapter 2 Hope your happy now! See even though I'm nearly dying from homework, I still manage to squeeze in an update!  
  
Hwo: Oh my god! I kissed Jin! No way! And I'm not that...  
  
Me: Honest?  
  
Hwo: No! I'm not that perverted!  
  
Jin: Don't worry, were all victims of her sick demonic mind!  
  
Me: Hey! Not funny! You'll pay for that! *Bring out Giant frying pan*  
  
Jin: Ulp! Shit! * Runs, I follow*  
  
Me: Yep shit! Now come ere Devil boy!  
  
H: Erm I guess I'd better do this, Jade doesn't own us, she just uses us, please R&R or she'll kill Jin I'm afraid.  
  
Me: Damn right I will! Oh bye! *Still chases Jin *  
Jin: Bye! 


	3. Searching for answers

Chapter 3 Searching and finding...  
  
Seen as I got such goo feedback, here's the rest of the chappie! Thanks to all those who reviewed! Enjoy! ^_^. /Conscious of both Jin +Hwo/ "Speech" 'Thoughts!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lightning cracked and whipped at the sky as the rain crashed down, thudding on the soil and turning it into a muddy slush.  
  
This didn't seem to bother the hooded man who was walking steadily across the slippery dirt road, but his footsteps never faltered or slipped, his legs were strong and steady.  
  
The man walked and walked for what seemed like and eternity, until he laid eyes on his destination, a rowdy bar in the middle of nowhere the man watched the building closely, scanning every inch of the outside building before sighing.  
  
"I'll find you...I promise..." The man barely whispered, before taking a deep breath and making his way inside.  
  
As expected the bar was full, noisy and rowdy, just like any other bar, the mad squeezed his way over to the bar, keeping his hood low. "Tequila shot" The man said, the barman gave him his drink then snatched away the money, before proceeding to his next customer.  
  
The man sighed, before gulping down his shot and looking around the crowded bar, 96% of the people here were men, the rest were either hookers or barmaids, neither of which the man seemed to be interested in, The man smiled sadly, there was only one person he was looking for tonight...  
  
The man, Jin Kazama, continued to scan the bar for any signs of the certain red head he was looking for...Jin sighed ever since Hwoarang had left him a month ago, Jin had been on the run, but at the same time Jin had been searching for Hwoarang, but no matter how hard he tried, Jin couldn't find him, all of his efforts turned up nothing, Zero, Zilch.  
  
Hwoarang definitely didn't want to be found, especially by Jin.  
  
But Jin wanted answers. 'Why Hwoarang? Why did you kiss me? Do you feel the same way about me as I do for you?'  
  
Jin sighed again and made his way to the back of the bar, where the pool area was, before melting into the shadows, unseen by anyone who passed. Jin watched and waited, as fights broke out all over the bar about god knows what. It just seemed that the whole thing would turn into a riot when the whole bar went suddenly quiet.  
  
Jin turned to the entrance of the bar, and his breath caught in his throat, he was here...Hwoarang was here! Jin blushed and was *Very* thankful that no one could see him as Hwoarang entered with a guy and a girl, who seemed to be his friends.  
  
Hwoarang shot the whole bar with a warning glare before turning to the barman who had paled considerably since Hwoarang had entered, he was wearing black, ripped jeans and a tight form fitting blue top, his hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, and he still had his black finger less gloves on.  
  
Jin gulped wondering what to do now, he couldn't just go over there and speak to him, Hwoarang would probably a) kick his ass b) Kill him or c) ...well he didn't have a c but he hoped it was kiss him!  
  
It was a while before the bar lapsed once again into a noisy bar, without the fights, and Jin observed Hwoarang from a distance. A few minutes later Hwoarang separated from his friend's, Jin's eyes followed him all the way to the bathroom, Jin took a deep breath, now was his chance to talk to Hwoarang...  
  
Hwoarang splashed water on his face hurriedly, why had he said he was coming to this bar? /Because Rio and Meia suggested it, they think you should get a life/ Hwoarang's conscious snickered in his head Hwoarang sighed angrily. 'Fuck you, since when did you ever come to my aid before?'  
  
/I haven't but the whole thing with Jin Kazama is quite interesting to me/ Hwoarang mentally screamed every Korean curse he knew, before he wiped his face with his hand.  
  
'Piss off Leave.Me.Alone.'  
  
/Jeez I can take a hint you know, okay fine; I'll back off...for now/  
  
Hwoarang sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, or he was...until he caught sight of a familiar figure right behind him.  
  
Hwoarang gave a strangled yelp as the figure grabbed Hwoarang, covered his mouth and pressed him against the sinks. "Hello Hwoarang, it's been a while, I would have written to you, but I didn't know if I would get a reply, and I'm not sure a public appearance would be appreciated either"  
  
Hwoarang's eyes widened it couldn't be him... Hwoarang blinked and looked at Jin again, Yep he was still there, he still had a hand over his mouth...  
  
'Damn how the hell did he find me!'  
  
/Well, this is an ,interesting turn of events isn't it?/ Hwoarang's conscious asked in a sly sarcastic tone.  
  
'Fuck off!' Hwoarang thought adding a snarl at the end, His conscious just snickered in an evil way.  
  
/Make me red head, can you see it? The passion in his eyes? He wants you Hwoarang/  
  
Hwoarang blinked and looked at Jin who looked at him steadily back, Hwoarang tried to get out of his grip, but Jin was to damned strong! "Calm down Hwoarang, I'm going to let you go and then were going to talk" Hwoarang shot him an unconvinced look.  
  
"I promise on my mothers soul, that's all I want". Hwoarang sighed desperately wishing that Jin would let go of him now. Jin as though hearing his thoughts, slowly let go of Hwoarang, but not before bolting the bathroom door shut. Hwoarang blinked, but didn't say anything, but Jin read his expression. "It's so you can't run off, I didn't spend a month looking for you, to lose you again".  
  
Hwoarang nodded then sighed. "What are doing here? Jin sighed and shook his head.  
  
"I came to look for you, to get some answers". Hwoarang sighed irritably.  
  
"Fine tell me" Jin smiled, that's just what he was going to do...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh! Bad Jinny! Hee thanks to everyone who's reviewed this so far, if you could do me a favor and review my other Jin/Hwo fic 'Dreaming of a demon'? please?  
  
Hwo: Agg! You let him trap me! I'm not that, ungainly!  
  
Me: Sorry! Oh well I had to he wouldn't have caught up with you other wise Grr...I haven't caught up with him from last chapter either...  
  
H: Oh come on Jade, can't you give the guy a break?  
  
Me: Raises eyebrows* Oh yes? And when did you look out for Jin's welfare?  
  
H: Blushes* Erm.since you stared hunting him down like a dog! That's my job!  
  
Me: Uhuh? Yeah I reaaallllyyyy believe you!  
  
H: *Scowls* Just leave Jin alone okay!  
  
Me: *Smiles* Okay red head, I'll leave him alone...for now! R&R People! I need reviews! Bye! ^_____^ 


	4. Rejection

Chapter 4 Rejection  
  
"Why?" Jan asked as Hwoarang leaned on the sink, staring at his boots, Hwoarang didn't look up.  
  
"Why what?" Jin rolled his eyes, Hwoarang was just being stubborn and Hwoarang knew it too, but to hell if Jin thought he was going to get the answers out of him easily.  
  
Jin sighed. "Why did you kiss me Hwoarang?" Hwoarang's head snapped up, he hadn't expected Jin to be so straightforward about this, Hwoarang sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I don't know...hell I must have gotten lost in the moment or something...but I really don't know..." Jin chuckled and stood in front of Hwoarang before lifting his chin up with one finger and looking deep into Hwoarang's eyes, the truth was all there, but Jin wanted him to say it...  
  
"You do know, you just avoiding the question Hwoarang". Hwoarang closed his eyes and looked down at his hands, to anyone who walked past unnoticed, it would look like Hwoarang was suppressing an urge to lash out at the Japanese youth, but in truth Hwoarang was suppressing the sexual urge to have a repeat performance of a month ago and kiss Jin.  
  
"No...no I'm not..." Hwoarang whispered, Hwoarang's mental walls were beginning to crumble, Jin was staring at him with such knowing ness on his face Hwoarang didn't know weather he could fight it anymore...but did he want to?  
  
"Yes you are Hwoarang, I can see the truth in your eyes...all y9u have to do is say the truth...then we'll go form there..." Hwoarang wasn't listening...he wasn't going to break down, not now...not after all the hard work he'd been through to forget about what happened, to push it away and wish it never existed...  
  
"I'm not saying anything" Hwoarang gasped, the closeness of Jin was getting to much for Hwoarang, Jin sighed, he didn't want to force Hwoarang into anything, but if it would make him see the light...  
  
"I'll just have to spell it out for you..." Then before Hwoarang could react, Jin grabbed Hwoarang's wrists, pinned them to his sides, then pressed his body even closer to Hwoarang's.  
  
Hwoarang gulped, he was scared, not of Jin, but what he might do to him to get his answers, but the way Hwoarang feeling right now, he could have given up quite easily. " This is your last chance Hwoarang..."  
  
'Say it Hwoarang say it for me...please...' Jin thought desperately, his eyes pleading with the Korean, but Hwoarang didn't see it.  
  
"No!...! Hwoarang blurted out, Jin sighed shaking his head.  
  
"Fine..." Jin sighed before pressing Hwoarang's lips against his own. They both forgot where they were or, why there were there, all they focused on was the kiss they had both been waiting for, for a long time.  
  
Hwoarang moaned, almost pleadingly, as Jin snaked his tongue inside the Korean's warm mouth, Jin forgot about holding Hwoarang's hands and wrapped his own around the Korean's waist, while Hwoarang, forgetting that this was the person he'd been avoiding for the past month; wrapped his arms around Jin's neck, deepening there kiss even more.  
  
It took at least a minute for Hwoarang to realize that he was Kissing the person he'd been avoiding for the past month. Finally they broke apart, panting slightly. "J...Jin..." Hwoarang gasped, he was numb, all his defenses against the irresistible charm of Jin Kazama was all but gone, all that was left was lo-I mean lust. Hwoarang Didn't know what to say, and Jin decide to get to the point and explain.  
  
"Hwoarang I 've been looking for you for a reason you know" Hwoarang looked at the floor again, he really didn't want to know the answer..." Jin sighed. "Hwoarang...please look at me" Hwoarang didn't move for a second, before lifting his head up to look directly into Jin's. "What do you want form me Jin? What is it?"  
  
"I...I love you Hwoarang, and I want to be with you...i want you to love me back..." Hwoarang blinked, now THAT he didn't expect. The Korean didn't know what to say for a moment as he was rendered speechless. Hwoarang swallowed and looked into Jin's eyes, all he could see was love for him, that was it.  
  
Hwoarang couldn't cope, quickly he turned and unbolted the door, but Jin grabbed hold of his arm and held him back. "Hwoarang what?" Jin asked as Hwoarang tried to shake him off.  
  
"You shouldn't have" Hwoarang whispered "You shouldn't have come for me, I'm not worth shit, so just leave me alone and don't come back!" Then Hwoarang ran, he opened the door and ran, leaving Jin all alone in the bathroom.  
  
"Hwoarang..."Jin whispered a tear unknowingly falling down his face as he slowly slid down the white tiled wall and slumping, in a heap on the floor. "I...love you Hwoarang". Jin wiped the tear away, but didn't move. "Ashiteru Hwoarang..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh another cliff hanger, oh poor Jin, Hwoarang rejected him! R&R If you want the next chapter! ^__^.  
  
H: I have NEVER been that emotional!  
  
Me: Uhuh? What about Beak's funeral?  
  
H: Nope! Not even then!  
  
Me: I don't believe you!  
  
Jin; You should I believe him!  
  
Me: So? you had the guts to come back Huh? After calling me sick and demonic?  
  
J: Look I'm sorry okay, It was wrong to say that you were sick and demonic...okay?  
  
Me: *Sigh* Okay fine! Next chapter...who knows! Ha I'm not giving anything away this time! Hee bye!  
  
Jin & Hwoarang: Bye *Waves 


	5. Depression

Chapter 5 one week later  
  
/This is Hwo's little voice/ 'These are thoughts "And this is speech"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn you Kazama!" Hwoarang sighed, a he angrily wiped away the tears that were falling down his pale face, as he sat in his darkened hotel room, all the lights turned off, and the curtain's closed, a bottle of half drunk vodka in one of his hands, while Hwoarang had wiped away his tears with the other.  
  
Ever since he'd encountered, Hwoarang's heart was yearning for all the warmth, attention and love, that Jin was more than willing to give him, yet his mind kept holding him back from trying to find the Japanese youth and win him back.  
  
/Have you gone absolutely fucking crazy Hwo? a little voice hissed in the back of the Koreans head, scolding him, taunting him, torturing him... /Since when did you get so god damned emotional over Jin fucking Kazama?/ Hwoarang sighed angrily, clenching his fists tightly.  
  
'Since I had these urges to fuck his bloody brains out!' Hwoarang thought.  
  
He felt like screaming, ever since he'd met the raven hared Japanese fighter, Hwoarang's life had been turned upside down, First being beaten by Jin, then Beak dying, the list goes on and on, and all were connected to Jin Kazama.  
  
'Why me, why the fuck does it have to be me that's lusting after him' Hwoarang sighed before taking a large swig of vodka. 'I don't deserve you Kazama...I don't deserve anyone, I'm only lusting after you...you'll see it in the end...' Hwoarang sighed.  
  
He knew there must be someone up there that just loved to taunt people, by means of using there desires and reminding them of the person that they have been avoiding for months.  
  
Hwoarang could hear it laughing at him.  
  
Hwoarang's head snapped up as he heard the front door open and close, before he saw a glimmer of the hallway light turn on. "Rang? Are you in?" Hwoarang sighed in relief, it was Mia, one of Hwoarang's gang friends, he was good friends with her, even though they'd only known each other for about 6 months.  
  
For one mad second, Hwoarang thought it might have been Jin coming for him. "Yeah...I'm in here..." Hwoarang called, before gulping some more vodka and lowering his head so Mia couldn't see the marks of tears on his face.  
  
Mia opened the door to Hwoarang's hotel room and clicked on the light, she took one look at Hwoarang's body language and she knew instantly, that something was wrong.  
  
"Hwo, what's up? You've been like this ever since we went to that bar right on the outskirts of the city..." Hwoarang awarded her with an offhand shrug, before she sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, her braided brown her swinging onto her left shoulder, her green eyes staring at Hwoarang intently.  
  
"Come on Hwoarang what is it?" Hwoarang didn't answer, and for the first time since Master Beak's death, Hwoarang wanted to cry, to curl up into a ball and burst into tears.  
  
"This is about Jin Kazama Isn't it?" Mia asked, she may not have known Hwoarang long, but she wasn't stupid either, After Hwoarang had gone to the bathroom, he'd left without her or Rio, and Mia saw Jin slip away soon after...  
  
It didn't surprise her when Hwoarang looked shocked at her sudden question. "What? How did?" Mia couldn't help but smile gently at her friend, before she laughed.  
  
"So you admit it then, you in love with you rival, I don't blame you Hwoarang, Jin Kazama is hot, he's enough to make anyone drool" Hwoarang sighed as a tear fell down his face, quickly he wiped it away, giving Mia a chance to see his face properly, she saw the stains on his cheeks and wondered why he'd been crying.  
  
Mia frowned "Hwo, what happened when you saw him...did he do anything to you?" Hwoarang realized what she was implying and shook his head quickly.  
  
"No...He...he kissed me..." Mia's eye's widened, before she laughed again.  
  
"He, kissed you!...wow Hwo...But then, why are you here? Alone, in the dark, and being so damned depressed?" Hwoarang shrugged, his head still low. "Come Hwoarang you know what it is, tell me I'm your friend remember?"  
  
"I...i don't know Mia...my heart is screaming at me to go and look for him, to be with him...But my heads telling me that what I'm feeling for Jin is wrong, that it's sick and dirty...I sound like a psycho don't I?"  
  
Mia shook her head gently, her face full of understanding a small sad smile on her face, as she reached over and placed her hand on top of Hwoarang's. " No Hwoarang, it's perfectly normal...It's called falling in love with someone". Hwoarang blinked and looked at Mia who looked steadily back at him, she was serious, he could tell...  
  
"I...love..." Hwoarang said slowly trying to say the words, and failing badly, eventually he gave up and took another swig of vodka. "I think you've had enough to drink tonight Hwo." Mia said as she praised the bottle out of Hwoarang's fingers.  
  
"But, Mia, what do I do now? I've hurt him before..." Mia sighed as she poured the last of the vodka down the drain.  
  
"There's nothing you can do now Hwoarang, wait until you see him, when that is may be your decision, now sleep, your seriously going to need it" Hwoarang nodded as he grabbed his blanket and covered himself with it. "Night Hwoarang" Mia whispered as she shut the door. Hwoarang Didn't answer, he was already fast asleep.  
  
Mia stayed up for a while, thinking about her friend's situation, and about what to do... Mia suddenly smiled at an idea. 'The last I heard Jin Kazama was staying in the outlaw's hotel 5 miles away from here...' Meia smiled again before she grabbed her black jacket and left the hotel room.  
  
"You'd better be there Kazama Hwoarang needs you..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jin: Aww no! Hwoarang!...Why the hell did you do that! *Glares at me* This is all your bloody fault!  
  
Me: Hey! Easy on the insults okay devil boy...besides Mia's gonna find you and take you back to Hwoarang...I hope...  
  
H: *Looks very tired* I'm...Okay...don't worry...about...me...Zzzzz... *Falls asleep in Jin's' arms, who blushes*  
  
Me: *Sigh* Take him home, but make sure you kiss him before he wakes up!  
  
J: *Blushes* not funny Jade! *Walks off with Hwoarang*  
  
Me: *Grins* It soo is! Hee! Any way R&R people! Thanks! Luv you all! And a BIG thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, you guys rock! *Waves* Bye! 


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6 Truths  
  
Jin Kazama looked around the dark hotel room as he packed away his belongings, it was so dull here, and the fact Hwoarang rejected him...Jin felt tears come into his eyes but resisted, blinking them away quickly. Before shutting his duffel bag and dumping it on his bed.  
  
Jin was preparing to leave the hotel, and leave Japan for good, hopefully to go back to Australia, or maybe even New Zealand. 'It won't be the same though...' Jin sighed. Flopping on the bed next to his duffel bag, and staring at the ceiling.  
  
'I just wish I could be with Hwoarang, why does he have to push all his emotions away?' Jin sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling; he was beginning to sound like he was Hwoarang's mother or something.  
  
Jin sat up suddenly as he heard a knock on the door, Jin's mind raced in panic; was that his grand father? Had he finally found him? "Kazama I know you're in there open the door" Jin frowned at the voice; it was defiantly female, and it didn't sound like she wanted to want to harm him, she just sounded exasperated.  
  
"Look I know you're afraid of your old man but I'm not with him, hell I've never met the guy, my name's Mia, I'm here because of Hwoarang..." As soon as Hwoarang name was mentioned, Jin shot up from the bed and raced to the door. He opened it to see a young woman, with braided brown hair and green eyes; she flashed Jin a small smile before pushing her way inside.  
  
"Right now we have gone past the talking-through-the-door-stage, we need to talk face to face" The Mia sat on his bed and noted the duffel bag. "I see your packed and ready to leave Hwoarang here in all this shit" Mia remarked sighing, Jin just glared at her.  
  
"You can't blame this on me, he pushed me away when I told him how I felt, I don't want to leave but I can't stay in the same place for to long, I've spent over a month looking for him, just for him to break my heart? No, he gave me my answer a week ago, so please excuse me if I leave". Jin grabbed the bag and headed out the door but Mai stopped him, grabbing his arm hurriedly before he had a chance to run off.  
  
"Jin you can't go!" Mia cried trying to keep a good grip in Jin's arm, Jin glared tugging it forcefully out of her grip leaving Mia on the floor.  
  
"Tell me why? No you can't can you? Now leave me alone" Then Jin turned and left, Mia panicked she picked her self-up, exited his hotel room and began screaming down the hall.......  
  
"...JIN!! HWOARANG IS IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!..."  
  
Jin stopped in his tracks, all the anger and pain he'd been feeling since Hwoarang rejected him began seeping away, he turned slowly to see Mia standing there, panting her green eyes blazing in determination. Jin blinked; not wanting to believe what she had said was real.  
  
Mia stomped over to Jin and slapped him hard across the face. "Now you listen to me right now Jin Kazama because I'm only going to say it once. Hwoarang is in love with you, he is currently in a hotel room drunk to the gills and swimming in his own dark depression, why? Because he couldn't figure out his feelings for you!" Mai paused to see Jin's reaction, but his face remained blank so she continued.  
  
"I guess you don't know this, but Hwoarang has never fallen in love with anyone, oh yes sure he's had a few hookers, I'll admit that, but that doesn't mean that he loved any of them, or he wouldn't be this confused" "Now I want you to come with me so see Hwoarang right now, and if you don't I'm just going to have to kick your scrawny ass, and I really don't care weather you've won a tournament or not! I'll do it, because Hwoarang is my friend and you're the only one that can help him..."  
  
Jin blinked at Mia who was currently in a Teak wan do stance, glaring at him, not with hate but with pure determination. Jin sighed before he let a small smile trace his lips. "I don't have much of a choice do I?" Mia dropped out of stance and smirked.  
  
"Not really, but if you come with me like a good little boy, you might be able to see Hwoarang asleep, but we have to hurry" Jin nodded and followed Mia out of the hotel and out onto the road. Then he saw Mia sitting on a bike that looked very familiar. "Is that?" Jin asked, Mia nodded.  
  
"Yeah it's Hwoarang's, don't worry about it, now get on!" Jin complied, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and sitting behind the smaller women. "Hold on cause it's going to be a bumpy ride" Jin nodded making sure hi had a gentle but firm grip on her waist.  
  
Then they were off....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well how was it? I mean I know it's shorter than normal but my brain isn't well I still have the old writers block up there!  
  
J: Wow Mia sure can scream! I think she busted up my eardrums!  
  
H: mine too! *Has ear plugs in*  
  
Me: Sorry, but there's nothing I can do!  
  
J&H: What? *Looks confused*  
  
Me: Oh god I don't believe this! *Grabs a microphone* I said there was nothing I could do!  
  
J&H: WHAT!  
  
ME: *V. pissed off* I SAID THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO!!!!!  
  
J&H: Okay...there was no need to shout...  
  
Me: *Kicks Hwoarang and Jin in the shins* SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!!  
  
J&H:.....  
  
Me: *sigh* Thank you... okay people R&R and please be quiet, I' have a headache and they have sore ears, Bye! Say bye guys!  
  
J&H:.....  
  
Me: I SAID SAY BYE!  
  
J&H: *Waving rather panicky* Bye! 


	7. Admittance

Hey I'm back! Yes I'm still alive! You'd think I was dead though I've been away for so long! Here's the seventh chapter, enjoy! ^_______^.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7 Admittance  
  
Jin leaned his head in Mia's shoulder as rain poured down upon the two lone passengers, thunder clashed nearby as the bike splashed down the muddy road, and as if on cue, the rain began worsening, lighting crackled in the sky, brightening the wet dirt track road for a moment, before it turned back into it's usual swirl of dark colours, making the ground look a lot darker, than it actually was.  
  
Jin couldn't stop himself from shivering as he felt a cold gust of wind rush through his open jacket as the bike roared down the streets, way above the road limit, Mia was one hell of a driver, he hoped Hwoarang didn't drive the same way.  
  
Mia must have felt him shiver because she turned slightly to address him. "Were nearly their Kazama! Just hang on!" Jin just managed to hear it, before it was ripped away by the bike's roaring engine and the fierce wind. Jin nodded and buried his face into Mia's shoulder again; his thoughts drifting slowly back to a certain red head...  
  
'Hang on Hwoarang I'm coming for you...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hwoarang tossed and turned as he slept, this dream poisoning his mind...  
  
'Oh Jin! I...Ah! More give me more, I love you!' Hwoarang gasped as Jin thrusted into him, wave upon wave or pleasure washing over the red head. Hwoarang arched his back suddenly as Jin released his seed into Hwoarang who panted with pleasure before kissing the raven-haired man. "I, love, you" Hwoarang panted, Jin smiled gently wrapping his arms around Hwoarang's slim torso before kissing Hwoarang's sweaty forehead. "I love you too Hwoarang' Jin whispered softly before Hwoarang felt him self drifting off to sleep, Jin Kazama, his rival and lover, snuggled up in his arms...  
  
~*~  
  
Hwoarang awoke with a start his eyes wide, his body covered in sweat, his breathing heavy. 'What the hell? Oh man Mia is right; I am in love with Jin, oh god!' Hwoarang held his head in his hands and flopped back on the bed. 'Why me? Why does this have to be me? Heh...I guess it's my own stupid fault, or Jin's, if he wasn't so god damned sexy...' Hwoarang closed his eyes again and sighed shaking his head; this was turning out to be a very bad day.  
  
Then he heard the door open again Hwoarang didn't take much notice thinking that maybe it was just Mia or Rio, until he heard Mia speak to someone...  
  
"Sssh! Be quiet Jin! Hwoarang might hear you! This is supposed to be a surprise remember?" Mia whispered. Hwoarang's eyes nearly came out of their sockets. 'Kazama is HERE!!!' Hwoarang thought he was going to die of a heart attack right then and there, either that or he was going to die from lack of oxygen because he'd stopped breathing.  
  
He didn't believe it, this couldn't be happening to him, Hwoarang heard Mia and Jin walking to his room and the red head didn't know what to do, but then again, he didn't have time as Mia opened the door and flicked on the bedroom light. "Hwoarang? You're awake?" Mia said, it was more of a statement than a question as a sly annoying smirk grazed her lips.  
  
"Good there's some one I'd like you to see" Then Mia stepped to one side, before Jin stepped forward. Hwoarang blinked and his Jaw dropped again, Jin was looking way to sexy for The Korean to handle, his testosterone levels were working over time at this point.  
  
"..." Hwoarang didn't say anything he was still trying to keep a shred of self control over his, active body. Mia gave Hwoarang a sly smile and a wink. "Well I'd better leave you two boys to talk and believe me you seriously need to, So I'm going to lock the whole apartment down, and I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon, so good luck boys!" Then without another thought, Mia turned and shut the door behind her leaving the two guys alone in the room, one speechless and the other blank.  
  
Jin turned back from the door to look at Hwoarang, who was trying to look anywhere but Jin's face. "Hwoarang...look at me please..." As though the words had forced him to, Hwoarang looked onto the face of the Japanese youth. For the first time in Hwoarang's life, Hwoarang didn't know what to do, he couldn't run away any more, and he couldn't fight his feelings anymore...He felt so lost and alone...  
  
Hwoarang felt something on his face and he suddenly realized that he was crying, Hwoarang lifted a hand to wipe the solitary tear away quickly, but Jin got there first and swiped his thumb across Hwoarang's cheek, The red head looked Jin in the eyes his breathing hitched when he saw he compassion in the Japanese youth's eyes, Jin sighed. "Hwoarang, I understand that this, is hard, Mia told me...please, don't keep this to yourself"  
  
Hwoarang lowered his head again, more tears falling down his face, his shoulders shaking, that is until he felt a pair of hand's wrap around The red head's shoulders, Hwoarang felt himself being gently rocked back and forth by Jin while he cried on his shoulder.  
  
Jin stroked Hwoarang's hair gently which felt soothing to the red head. "Hwoarang, I love you, everything will be okay..." Hwoarang didn't reply, Then Jin realized a moment later, that Hwoarang had fallen fast asleep in Jin's arms, tears still staining his face, Jin smiled sadly, before wiping the tears away and lying down next to the Korean and wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Goodnight Hwoarang" Then Jin kissed Hwoarang on his forehead before Jin settled down to sleep next to the red head...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! Jin and Hwoarang are together again! Go me!!! But will it last? And what will Heihachi have to say about it all, he has to come in somewhere you know!  
  
Jin: Aww that's sweet! You did a good job for once, no smut or anything!  
  
Me: Yeah I know don't worry Jin the smuts coming believe me, hey where's Hwoarang?  
  
Jin: Err, he said he wasn't coming due to having a sore bum... *Blushes*  
  
Me: Oh really? *Raises eyebrow* Well there only two ways I can think of that he can develop a sore backside...  
  
Jin: Jade! Not Funny! *Blushes even more*  
  
Me: Is so! Your Gay Jin Kazama, you know you are deep down and so is Hwoarang! *Sticks out tongue* any way please R&R I would really appreciate it! I love you guys! *Waves* Bye!! 


	8. New beggining

Hi everyone! Yes I'm back to this, I've been very busy all year but I've made it my New Years resolution to try and get chapters in on ALL of my fics within 2 months! Gods it's gonna be impossible! -_-;;  
  
Jen: I have £20 on it that you'll fail!  
  
Me: Shut up! _ Enjoy people, while you can!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When Hwoarang woke up the next morning, he found that he couldn't move, upon getting his eyes to open he came face to face with non other than Jin Kazama who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Hwoarang knew he should have panicked, or something...But he didn't.  
  
Instead he smiled, not his usual smirk, but a real warm, happy smile. The red head tried to move but Jin's arms were like bans of steel around his slim frame; he had no choice but to wake the Japanese youth up.  
  
Gently, Hwoarang stroked Jin's cheek, to see if that would wake him up, to no avail, Jin just snuggled closer to Hwoarang's hand, so Hwoarang with a grin on his face, swept down upon the sleeping Japanese and kissed him. When Jin finally opened his eyes and realized Hwoarang was kissing him, OF HIS OWN FREE WILL, Jin reacted back.  
  
After a minute the two had to come up for air "Morning Jun-kun how did you sleep" Hwoarang gasped happily the grin still fixed to his face. Jin blinked this couldn't be Hwoarang. "Who the hell are you and where is the real Hwoarang?" Jin answered still staring in shock at the massive change in the red head. Hwoarang cracked up laughing at this and kissed Jin again. "Right here..." Hwoarang stopped laughing and grabbed Jin's hands and entwined them in his. "Jin...I'm sorry about what I said to you the other night, I didn't mean it...God I'm so confused..." Hwoarang looked down, seemingly interested in the pattern on the bedspread.  
  
Jin lifted Hwoarang's head up with his hand and looked deep into Hwoarang's eyes. "It's okay, I forgive you, just to hear you laugh again was all worth it" Hwoarang blushed redder than his hair while he was caught in a surprise kiss. "Mph!" The Korean mumbled closing his eyes and lying back on the bed. Jin wanted to ravish the red head right here and now and would have done if the door hadn't opened.  
  
"I see you guys have *Cough* Kissed and made up" Hwoarang glared at Mia who was trying hard not to smirk "Well I brought you guys some lunch from good ole MaccyD's so get it now while it's hot...unless you guys wanna finish first?" Jin blushed a nice shade close to beetroot red, while Hwoarang was muttering curses at Mai under his breath as he sat back up.  
  
"God damn it Mai on of these days I'm gonna shove my boot so far up your ass you won't know what hit you" Hwoarang growled. Mai just snorted as she moved into the kitchen and placed the three brown McDonalds bags on the table. "Well red head when that time comes, hell will freeze over" Hwoarang didn't answer he just grabbed a bag and began eating some fries.  
  
Jin entered a few seconds later and smiled. "That's not healthy for you, you know?" Hwoarang grinned a bit of tomato sauce dripping from his lips as he reached again for his fries. "Yeah but god does it taste good, not as good as you thou Jun-kun" Jin blushed again and sat down taking one of the bags, Mai gave him a thumbs up, a huge grin on her face "That's the spirit, eat up we have to be out of this hotel in a couple of hours"  
  
After eating the three stepped out of the hotel room and into the fresh air "Ahhh life is good Hwo" Mai cried stretching and cracking her back, Hwoarang shook his head and regarded her with a strange look as if wondering what she meant. "Oh really? How so my dear friend?" Hwoarang asked in a mock English voice.  
  
Mia grinned "Well, the sun is shining Mc Dee's produce good food; you two are together...Need I say anymore?" Jin laughed while Hwoarang scowled at his friend and barred his teeth.  
  
"God damned it Mai if you tell ANYONE I swear..." Mai laughed again and handed over the keys for the hotel room to the clerk before she walked back to the two fighters. "Like I would do that! I'm sworn to secrecy okay? Come on we've gotta go and catch our boat, Jin you coming?" Jin looked at Hwoarang puzzled while the red head scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Err were going to Seoul, my hometown there's a big illegal Tournament going on there, I participate nearly every year and besides I don't want to ruin my reputation of being the best do I?" Jin chuckled and nodded  
  
"Alright Korea it is" Hwoarang kissed Jin again before Hwoarang dragged Jin to his motorcycle. "Get on we have quite a ride ahead of us Jinny boy!" Jin smirked and got on while Mai hopped on the sleek silver bike next to it. "Why didn't you use your bike?" Jin asked in confusion.  
  
Mia grinned a sly smirk on her face "Coz old skinflint over won't ever let me ride it usually" she explained while Hwoarang grew red and got off the bike giving it a thorough inspection before he got back on. "Mai your lucky there isn't a scratch on it or I would have killed you" Mai nodded and laughed again and Jin couldn't help but laugh with her; Mai was a free spirit in body and in soul.  
  
"Well com on guys lets GO!" Mai cried revving her engine and starting off Hwoarang not far behind her, while Jin was trying very hard not to fall off. 'Well this can't be too bad...' Jin thought with a smile as the two motorcycles drove on into the distance  
  
~*~  
  
YAHOO! Done thank god! Took me an L-O-N-G while but hey it's done now! A BIG thank you to all of my reviewers! You all know who you are! ^^  
  
Bye! Jade xx 


	9. The engine brakes down and Rio hears gay...

Hello! Yes I'm back with the 9th chapter of Alone in the dark! I want to thank the following for there brilliant and encouraging reviews :  
  
Kaio-Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!  
  
Chlover goddess-I'm really flattered at your review, I've always been good at characterization! And yes Hwoarang heard voices lol! I like making at least one character in my fics paranoid, Hwoarang just happened to be the victim this time! Thank you! (Bows)  
  
Rubisapphiesama- Did I stun you that much lol! I thank you for your review come back soon!  
  
Okay now enjoy the new chapter!  
  
Chapter 9- The engine brakes down and Rio hears gay man sex!  
  
It had been almost two days since Jin, Hwoarang, Mai and Rio had left for Korea, for the unofficial fighting tournament there, the group had gotten a ferry to Korea from Japan, but the engine of the ferry had broken down only a half of the way there, with a huge explosion in the middle of the night, waking everyone up. So now, the boat was relying on wind power to fuel the boat until they could get the engine working again; it was expected that if they couldn't get the engine working, they wouldn't get to South Korea's capital and Hwoarang's birthplace; Seoul, for at least another day or two.  
  
"Damn it!" Hwoarang cursed for two reasons; one he'd just found out about the engines sudden breakdown, and two, Hwoarang had been lighting a cigarette with a match at that precise moment, and had been so surprised by the news, that he had let the match burn down to his fingers. Jin chuckled in amusement, while sticking his hands in his white dressing gown, as he watched the red headed Korean wave fingers about in the air to cool them down, while cursing obscenities in a mix of English, Japanese and Korean.  
  
"God damn! Kuso!(#1)" Hwoarang cursed, Mia just rolled her eyes at this and shot Rio a funny face from across the deck while pulling the blue blanket she had draped around her shoulders, tighter to her. Rio; who was out on the deck in some red pyjamas, just grinned at this and pulled one back. Jin chuckled at the two's antics while Hwoarang sat down on an upturned box, and tried to light the cigarette again, while at the same time, not trying to set his blue blanket on fire.  
  
Rio just grinned at Hwoarang, before he walked over to the red head and slapped him on the back lightly. "Ah come on Hwo, it can't have been that bad, I've seen you take worse hits from people, let alone that match!" Hwoarang mock glared at his friend before he chuckled as well; Rio could always cheer him up whenever he felt annoyed or angry.  
  
Rio nodded satisfied that his friend was no longer irritated, and walked over to Mia and leaned on the railings next to her. Jin studied Rio for a moment as he talked with Mia; He was tall and pretty muscular, defiantly a fighter, He had long brunette hair down to his shoulders which has been spiked with gel and layered, and bright green eyes, his accent and looks also suggested he was from America. Jin would have to go as far as to say that Rio was cute.  
  
Jin suddenly felt a pair of arms around his waist and someone's head resting on his shoulder, a small pout on his lips "I hope you weren't checking Rio out, I mean that just wouldn't be fair to me would it" Jin chuckled and nodded then he shook his head, which made Hwoarang confused.  
  
Jin blushed as he thought of a better way to explain himself "Er, What I mean Hwoarang, is that I was checking Rio out, but not for the reasons your thinking of, I like to study people, I studied Mai and you but I never studied Rio so..." Jin could feel the red head grinning on his shoulder and Jin turned, still in Hwoarang's arms, and was caught in a kiss, this made Jin's blush disappear in no time. "Okay I fucking believe you; will you just shut up and kiss me again now?" Hwoarang asked after that broke away, Jin nodded and smiled, before kissing the red headed Korean again.  
  
The two probably would have kissed for a lot longer if a certain someone hadn't squealed and gone 'Awwwww' at them. Hwoarang turned and glared at Mia who was grinning at them from ear to ear; her hands clasped together and her eyes all starry eyed and bright. Rio meanwhile was pretending to vomit all over the deck; one hand on his stomach while the other was near his mouth and he made gagging noises, all the while he had a sly smirk plastered on his face. Hwoarang glared at them and narrowed his eyes dangerously, he would have thrown a load of obscenities at them, but Jin pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head.  
  
"Let them tease us, they'll get tired of it eventually" Hwoarang blinked and nodded sighing, Jin smiled and squeezed the red head's hand "Come on you, lets go back to our room" Hwoarang nodded and made a move to follow, but not before he gave both Mia and Rio the finger, as he went down towards their room.  
  
Rio and Mia took one look at one another at Hwoarang's gesture, before the two burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
--------  
  
Jin shook his head and smiled as he continued to drag the red head to there room. "Leave them be Hwoarang, come on" The Korean nodded and let himself be dragged along by Jin to there room; in full truth, Hwoarang couldn't remember where his room was on the ship, and was always relying on Jin to guide him here...not that he would ever admit it of course, but when it came to trying to find his way around a place he'd never been before, he was hopeless, and it had never been his strong point.  
  
The two fighters turned another corner before Jin stopped Hwoarang stopping just in time, before he banged into Jin. "Here we are, get in" Hwoarang mock saluted, a cocky grin plastered on his face before he entered, there room was pretty simple, there was a large king size bed at the far end of the room, a table next to it, near the window, the bathroom was in the door to the left. There was also a large TV and bookcase, both fixed to the wall (Okay I've never been on a ship before I dunno what they have for an interior sue me!). A plush blue rug was on the polished hardwood floor. Hwoarang smiled again, it was Jin's doing to get them into a first class room. "Alright now were here what shall we do?"  
  
Jin sighed; Hwoarang was grinning from ear to ear, while giving the Japanese man one of his flirtatious 'fuck me now' looks, but Jin resisted; It wasn't that he didn't want to, it was just that he didn't want to wake everyone up who had just gone back to bed. "No Hwoarang, not tonight I don't think everyone else would want to be disturbed right now, we wouldn't want that if we were them, would we?" Hwoarang resisted the urge to moan and pout like a little girl; instead he sighed and rolled his eyes, while throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.  
  
"Fine Mr party pooper, we'll just sleep then" then Hwoarang took off his night gown (He's naked underneath 8-') !Nosebleed alert!) and got into their bed; Jin however blinked in surprise at how easily the red head had given up his idea for having sex. Jin stared at the red head suspiciously, who has lying on his back, waiting for him. Hwoarang who had, had his eyes closed opened one eye and stared at him. "Are you gonna come and sleep here some time this century or what, the beds getting cold"  
  
Jin sighed and nodded, still suspicious, Hwoarang didn't usually agree with him so easily, it was a matter of him keeping what he had left of his 'manly pride' according to Hwoarang, it was just the way he was and it wouldn't change. 'Hmmm, something, is defiantly up here' the raven haired man thought as he took off his own dressing gown (Jin has boxers on lol!) and slipped in between the sheets, Hwoarang wrapped and arm around Jin's waist, and there was a deep sigh from the red head. Jin blinked and looked at the red head, his eyes were closed, and he looked half asleep already.  
  
Jin blinked and smiled gently, stroking the red heads face gently 'Maybe he meant what he said after all, well that's...different, heh, maybe I could get used to Hwoarang doing as he's told more often' Jin closed his eyes and five minutes later, he was just drifting off to sleep when, he felt the bed shift and a heavy weight was pinning him to the bed. Jin groaned and shook his head, knowing what it was before he has even opened his eyes.  
  
When he did open his eyes he was met by a grinning Korean who was on top of him in a very (Cough)rude manner(Cough) The red head seemed to be loving Jin's distress at not keeping his guard up. "I gotcha this time Kazama" Jin, try as he might, tried hard not to smile at this comment, but he couldn't help himself and did. "I knew something was up...but the answer is still no" Hwoarang did pout like a little girl this time, which almost made Jin melt.  
  
"It's still no Hwoarang, maybe in the morning if you sleep now" Hwoarang, who had been giving Jin his biggest most adorable pout, instantly brightened up at sex the next morning. Hwoarang chuckled, happy at the compromise, he got off Jin and lay down next to him on the bed. "Alright I'll sleep, but you'd better keep your word Kazama!" then Hwoarang snuggled up to Jin and the two fell fast asleep within two minutes.  
  
The next morning, Jin kept his word...while Rio and Mia listened outside the door of there cabin, Mia looked excited, Rio looked very sick (Talk about nosey or what!). "I don't believe I'm listening to gay man sex with you!" He hissed at her, while he turned a funny shade of green. Mia just giggled happily as she listened with her ear to the door and recorded the two men's moans and groans through the thin door. "Oh god! Kinjo Mahatma (#2) would pay a fortune for this audio clip!"  
  
Ro managed to stop turning green enough to ask "Who the fuck is Kinjo Mahatma?!" Mia giggled and put a finger to her lips, but weather it was for him to be silent, or a gesture that it was a secret, Rio didn't know, all he knew is he needed to get to a bathroom and fast. Mai rolled her eyes at Rio as he turned a real dark green "Rio stop being such a wimp, its only sex!" Mai whispered. This comment however, was the last straw for Rio, and he turned 180 degrees and headed for his and Mia's room. The sight was too hilarious for Mai and she clutched hold of her stomach in one hand. Her mouth in the other and burst into a fit if silent giggles as Rio disappeared around a corner and out of sight.  
  
Hooray! I have finished! Finally! Im sorry this took a while but I've been Real busy! I hope you all enjoy the update!  
  
(#1) Kuso means 'Shit!' in Japanese  
  
(#2) I made Kinjo Mahatma up out of a few random words from the spell check on my Word program . It's gonna be some guy...Hmm maybe he'll be a porn director or something! Lol Tell you what, if someone reviews and gives me some ideas for this new character, like what he does, what he looks like etc, maybe one of you will get a gift ficcie for the best idea!! what do ya say??  
  
Wait up for the next update!  
  
Jade Queen of the Damned. 


End file.
